


What John Didn't Know He Wanted

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aggression, Anal Sex, Bottom John, First Time Topping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John have been sleeping together a few weeks. This time Sherlock takes control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What John Didn't Know He Wanted

John panted, out of breath and near giggling as they came back into the flat. "Ridiculous," he grinned, straightening to look at Sherlock.

For his part Sherlock was looking at him with naked lust. A shiver spiked down John's back as he met his eyes and licked his lips. Sherlock moved first, cradling his head as he crushed his lips, need broadcasting down tongue and fingers straight to John's cock. He moaned, surprised by the aggressiveness. He fisted Sherlock's coat, yanking him closer.

Then Sherlock was pulling him down the hall, clothes falling in a trail behind them until they stood nude in Sherlock's room. Sherlock pushed John onto the bed. Panic spiked down John's back for just a few heartbeats as he looked up into Sherlock's hungry eyes. They hadn't done it this way before, but he found his cock twitching at the idea of his lover filling him over and over again. And clearly Sherlock wanted to try things this way for once.

"You want me," John swallowed and smiled with come hither eyes, scooting back on the bed to grasp the headboard with both hands, tongue darting out again to wet his lips.

"Obvious," growled Sherlock, the deep rumble making his cock twitch without any touch. Sherlock leaned down to kiss his ankle, mouth and tongue moving up his strong calve, nipping at his thigh.  With a moan John spread his legs, Opening himself for his lover. Sherlock hummed and bit the opposite thigh. He soothed the mark with his tongue, careful not to touch John's cock.

John rocked upward while Sherlock observed. "Touch me, please," he panted. A trickle of pre-cum beaded at the tip.

Sherlock continued to avoid his cock, instead mapping the broad expanse of chest with his hands before tweaking a nipple. John moaned, body betraying just how much he was enjoying the hint of pain, eyes closed as his lover worked. Sherlock kissed him, sliding his tongue slowly into his mouth, exploring every corner. John thought maybe he could melt under Sherlock's touch; certainly no other lover had investigated him so thoroughly.

Feeling Sherlock pulling back, John opened his eyes, seeing him take in the dilated pupils, flush and minute thrust of his hips. John still clung to the headboard, watching right back, seeing desire and curiosity. Leaning in again, Sherlock kissed the scar before pulling open the bedside drawer.

"Interesting," said Sherlock. "You are normally dominant, but are surprised to find yourself enjoying my taking control." He leaned in and bit John's shoulder, making him groan. "The physiological response clearly shows you like it when I am aggressive," he breathed hotly in his ear.

"Quite obvious," growled John, pulse thudding in his ears. "Established danger addict and all that."

Sherlock grabbed his knees and yanked him further down the bed, folding him nearly in half as he pinned and exposed him. John cried out as cool fingers stroked his entrance, cock swelling even more as his heart skipped.

With another bite to his thigh, Sherlock dribbled lube before pressing a slender finger past the tight ring of muscle. "God," gasped John, rocking helplessly against him. The intrusion was odd, but felt better by the moment. Then Sherlock crooked his finger, brushing his prostate and sending pleasure spiking through him as he writhed.

"More," gasped John. Sherlock added a second finger. It burned, but the pain only sweetened the pleasure. John got a hand free and wrapped it around his cock, stroking slowly, eyes screwed shut.

Kissing his knee, Sherlock watched him, adding more lube and a third finger after a few minutes. John panted, giving little whimpers when his prostate was brushed.

"You appear to be ready," said Sherlock quietly, just a faint tremor in his voice betraying his desire. John opened his eyes and saw Sherlock lick his lips as he withdrew his fingers. He let go of his legs and rolled John into his stomach, pinning his wrists above his head.

"Please," groaned John, feeling spread wide open as he rutted against the bed.

Sherlock stretched along his back, nibbling on his shoulder, sending little shudders down his body. His weight felt comfortable to John, cock just teasing his entrance. Sherlock pressed down so he could no longer get any friction. "Please," he moaned again. "Fuck me."

"As you wish," Sherlock purred, pushing his way inside.

Sherlock's cock was wider than his fingers, but he took things slowly, giving him time to adjust. John tried to get a hand free; failing that he turned his head to smother his cries against the mattress. It hurt, but it felt so good, being penetrated and spread wide by his lover.

"You are magnificent," breathed Sherlock when he lay fully seated. John clenched around him, then relaxed. With a kiss to his shoulder Sherlock drew back achingly slowly before pressing back just as slow.

"Faster," begged John. "Harder." He tried to push back but Sherlock held him in place with his free hand.

"Patience," he said, letting go of John's wrists to run a hand through his hair. John's hands fisted but he kept them in place. The slow pace was agony. John sweated, erection nearly painful.

Sherlock's hand smoothed down his spine. With a breath, John relaxed, submitting fully to the man above him. It did feel good, little fireworks of pleasure as his lover's cock dragged along his prostate. Sherlock leaned down to lick a stripe along his shoulder.

Finally Sherlock started moving faster. John moaned softly, helpless, world narrowed to the slap of skin and jolts of pleasure.

"John," he groaned as he filled him, more like a prayer then a shout. A few more thrusts and he rolled then to the side and wrapped a hand around John's cock.

"Sherlock," he groaned, rocking between his hand and softening cock. In only a moment he was spilling over his hand, clutching at Sherlock's arms.

The other man kissed his shoulder again, holding him tight against his chest. John felt boneless. "We should do that more often," said Sherlock when their heartbeats had calmed.

John knew that tone. Sherlock wanted to experiment, discover all the ways John ticked. There was only one answer to give: "Oh God, yes."

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
